This invention is related to a process for preparing vinyl oxazoline drying oil esters and in particular to an improved process for preparing such esters.
A process for preparing vinyl oxazoline drying oil esters is disclosed in Purcell U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,397 issued Apr. 26, 1966. The process as taught in the patent provides esters with a relatively low vinyl content. Dimers and oligomers of these esters also are formed in the process. These dimers and oligomers often cause gelation and seed formation in polymers formed with these esters. Polymers prepared with esters having a low vinyl content when formulated into coating compositions have a lower level of exterior durability and are subject to cracking. There is a need for an improved process that prepares vinyl oxazoline drying oil esters having a high vinyl level and do not contain dimers or oligomers.